


A kiss with a fist is better than none

by louisebpaixao



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisebpaixao/pseuds/louisebpaixao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regina, I don’t need a baby sitter.”<br/>“Yeah, but maybe I need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Emma became the dark one everything has changed and no one knows what to do, however regina might have something in mind to bring Emma back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in a hurry and the destiny of it is up to you guys. I´m not writing at the moment but if you like it I can continue. Hope you enjoy it!

It was quiet; nobody could believe that anything of what just happened was real. Snow took the first step heading to the dagger - which had her daughter´s name written on it now – and she just stood there facing it when Regina came closer and took it. They faced it and then each other for a while, was that really happening? Everything they both tried to avoid had just become reality, Emma was the dark one. Hook came running, looking confused.

Hook  
So, what now? You guys are not doing anything! Why aren´t you doing anything?!!  
Regina  
Hey, calm down ok? Freaking out is not going to solve this problem.  
Snow  
Let’s take this home until we figure out what to do.

The idea seemed pretty lame but that was actually the best move. David and Henry, observing the whole situation, decided that they should try to find Merlin before it was too late.  
Snow, Regina and Hook were at home now, with the dagger, clueless.

Snow  
Should we summon her?  
Regina  
NO! I mean… Emma… She is not herself anymore… She is the dark one! We don´t know what might happen.  
Hook  
Well… she will come looking for it at some point.  
Regina  
I´ll keep it… I know a safe place.  
Snow  
What do you mean you´re keeping it? What if Hook is right? What if she comes back?  
Regina  
That´s exactly why I should keep it. If there is anyone in this room who knows best about being evil, this person is me. No offense.

Everybody went quiet after Regina´s statement… Indeed it was true. She kept the dagger and hid it in her cript over the cemetery.  
Everyone were back at their homes now, trying to sleep after this mess. However, Regina had the worst guilty feelings, she could not stop thinking that it was all her fault: Emma was the dark one and it is all because of her… At least that’s how she felt.  
Regina was in her bedroom when somebody knocked on the front door. She came downstairs to see who that was. It was Robin. It´s not that she didn´t like him, just that right now she really didn´t want to deal with him.

Regina  
Go away, Robin.

Regina tried to close the door before he started all that melodrama of “let me take care of you” she knew he would do.

Robin  
Regina, wait!  
Regina  
What.  
Robin  
Don´t you want to talk to someone?  
Regina  
If that “someone” means you then no, I´m sorry. I just really want to be alone right now, unless you are here to tell me that Emma is back safe and sound.  
Robin  
I´m sorry… I was worried about you.  
Regina  
I´m fine. But thanks for coming over. I´ll go back to bed now. Bye.  
Robin  
Bye.

Regina knew she was being rude with Robin, but she couldn´t help it. She knew he was just worried and she actually felt sorry for having to kick him out like this, but somehow Emma´s disappearance had managed to take over her mind and spirit. All that she wanted right now was to see that stupid blonde hair again… Not the man that impregnated her sister.  
Regina was going up the stairs when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She was mad at first, thinking it was Robin again but when she turned back she could not believe in herself.  
It was Emma.  
The women stared at each other for a while. Regina was surprised, scared and happy at the same time - if that´s even possible, while Emma didn´t show up any emotions, which was so fucking weird.

Emma  
Ok so why don´t we just cut the crap and you tell me where the dagger is already.  
Regina  
Oh… That´s why you´re here.  
Emma  
Yes. Where is it?  
Regina  
I see you are more direct now aren’t you, miss Swan?  
Emma  
Regina, I didn´t come to chit chat. You took it. Where is it?

Regina laughed a little disappointed.

Regina  
I´m not going to tell you.  
Emma  
Oh yes you will.  
Regina  
Or what?  
Emma  
Seriously, Regina?

Emma lost the opportunity to threaten Regina when Henry suddenly came running out of his bedroom, apparently excited about something.

Henry  
Mom! Mom! I found something!

Regina turned back surprised for a second.

Regina  
Henry! I thought you were asleep!

Henry didn´t even answer his mom, he was as surprised as Regina seeing Emma right in front of him.

Henry  
Mom?! Mom!

The kid went running to hug his mother, in that moment he had forgotten about the evil that had consumed her and just wrapped his arms around her. Emma stood still, she looked confused with that hug, she wasn´t expecting it and didn´t know how to deal with, so she just looked at Regina as if looking for some answers and then disappeared in a dense black smoke.  
From this short exchange of glances Regina knew that the peevish Emma she knew wasn´t gone: she was there somewhere, under all of that darkness, she just needed to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was determined to find a way of getting that darkness out of Emma, while Henry and David kept looking for Merlin. Maybe if she tried hard enough it would be easier when Merlin came around, that is if they could find him.  
It had been a week since Regina saw Emma as the dark one. Deep down she really missed her and this feeling was kind of scary. As an act of impulsivity, but also to trying to figure out a way of solving the situation, Regina went to the cript, took the dagger. Then, she called for Emma.

Regina  
Dark one… I summon thee.

It was so weird calling Emma as the Dark One, but nothing happened. Regina felt disappointed and was almost leaving the place again to put the dagger back to its hidden spot when Emma showed up.

Emma  
Did you summon me, madam mayor?

There she was, right in front of her. And those eyes, they couldn´t be more incendiary, now more than ever. 

Regina  
Emma…!  
Emma  
What do you want? Have you finally realized that giving me the dagger is the best thing to do?  
Regina  
What?... No! I´m going to keep it.  
Emma  
What do you want then?  
Regina hesitated, really worried, but said it.  
Regina  
I… kind of… miss you.

Emma was actually touched by that, she knew this was unusual for Regina. But even Emma’s dark side now could see so much more behind it. She could see now that Regina really cared about her but also that dagger in her hand. It didn´t take long until she realized what she had to do to take it back.   
Emma approached Regina more and more at every step, and the brunette did nothing to stop it. Regina was confused because she was actually liking it… To feel Emma that close to her, it was wonderful, almost like if that stupid blonde girl was back.  
As Emma came closer, she tried to reach the dagger in Regina´s hand.  
They were so close now that Regina could feel the warm air coming out of Emma´s mouth as she whispered “I miss you too”.  
Emma almost caught the dagger, when Regina realized what she was doing and turned away.

Regina  
I can´t believe it.

Said Regina with frustration on her voice.

Emma  
I can´t believe you thought I would not do it, darling.  
Regina  
I´m sorry, I don´t know what I was thinking. The dark one, you may leave now.

Regina sent Emma back to wherever she was immediately before she could do anything else. She was so mad at herself, how could she even think Emma would actually miss her? She is not even Emma anymore… On the other hand, she couldn´t stop thinking about their “almost kiss”, what was that anyway?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s all, folks! Like I said in the beggining: I stopped writing, HOWEVER if you want me to continue I will...Regina and Emma still have so much history to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to my best friend and so called girlfriend who has to put up with my fandom and helped me with opinions and corrections since the firs chapter haha <3

It almost felt like a normal day in storybrooke, Regina was on her way to pick henry up at school when she saw him talking to Emma.  
“You´ve got to be kidding me!” She thought.

Regina  
Um, excuse me what is this? 

She asked a little bit ironically.

Emma  
Hello to you too, Regina.  
Henry  
Hey, Mom!  
Emma  
We were just talking, if that´s not a problem…  
Regina  
Oh no it´s not!

She replied with a fake smile on her face.

Regina  
However, I´m afraid the conversation is over now. C´mon Henry.

Regina was now grabbing Henry´s arm in order to take him to the car and go home.

Henry  
But, Mom she just got here!  
Regina  
Well, me too! That´s a pity but we have to go, honey. I bet you have tons of homework to do.

Said Regina while taking Henry to the car.  
Henry seemed confused, him and his adopted mother were already in the car when he asked…

Henry  
Why are you acting so weird? It´s been 4 days mom, what´s going on?  
Regina  
What? Nothing! But henry that is not your mother, Emma…she is gone now.  
Henry  
No she is not…  
Regina  
Henry! She literally disappeared when you hugged her!  
Henry  
Well that was last week, she was confused! The old Emma, she is still in there I know!

The way back home was super quiet, nor mother or child said a word, however Regina kept overthinking about Henry statement until they went to bed. She couldn´t decide whether she believed in it or not…even if Emma came close like that to reach the dagger, it seemed that it was not only for that, it almost felt like she actually wanted to be that close to her...  
Regina was immersed in her own thoughts that she didn´t even noticed when the doorbell rang. She wasn´t expecting anyone so that was a surprise, and when she opened the door she was even more surprised…it was Emma.

Emma  
Good night, Regina, I came to see Henry.  
Regina  
He is asleep, what do you want?  
Emma  
Well, you kinda interrupted our talk early, I would like to finish it.  
Regina  
Why didn´t you just puff into his bedroom then?

She was a little mad now, why the hell has Emma bothered to came to her house just to talk to Henry? And why now? What was so important?

Emma  
What or why I´m doing this is my business, but it´s for the best trust me.  
Regina  
I trusted you! And like Henry I actually believed that the good you was still in there, but I was wrong! You used me, who know who else you´re using too, miss swan...

Emma started to get angry with this “upset” attitude of Regina and, as she suddenly approached the brunette, replied:

Emma  
Oh don´t you Miss Swan me, we´ve been through too much! I just want to see my son!

Regina noticed that Emma came close to her, she felt her heart accelerating but kept a straight face, what was she doing anyway?

Regina  
He can´t see you right now, come back latter…or don´t…whatever, goodbye Miss Swan.

Regina was turning away to get inside the house when Emma grabbed her arm, and as she madly turned back to face the blonde and argue, Emma kissed her.  
It was kind of a messy kiss, Emma seemed to have done that by impulse while Regina wasn´t even expecting it, but it felt good. Regina was surprised at first but after a few seconds, she relaxed, closed her eyes and was enjoying that situation, Emma´s lips felt so warm and soft when the blonde one suddenly stepped back and the two women faced each other confused. Regina looked like she just came out of an ecstasy, but quickly composed herself together and looked into Emma´s eyes, she looked scared and confused and so that was Regina too after the new dark one disappeared again.


End file.
